The present invention relates to accurately and exactly positioning electrodes inside a reflector, particularly of electrodes which are provided for generating shock waves, and which are to be positioned in a particular geometric relation inside a rotational ellipsoid, such equipment being used for contactless comminution of concrements in the body of a living being.
German patent 26 35 635 describes an electrode assembly for purposes of generating shock waves to be used for the comminution of concrements. This electrode construction has proven to be of significant practical value. The particular arrangement is such that two pin-like painted electrodes or electrode peaks face each other coaxially, and are mechanically interconnected in a cage-like holder while, of course, they are maintained electrically insulated from each other. The exact positioning of the electrode peaks has to be symmetrical to one of the two focal point of the rotational ellipsoid which is a pre-requisite for obtaining focussing of the reflected shock waves in the second focal point which, in turn, is to be located in, for example, a kidney stone. Even minute deviations in electrode positioning here are not only unfortunate but are simply unacceptable in case of application in humans for the comminution of kidney stones. Specifically, if the electrode peaks are not situated within very tight tolerances in relation to the (first) focal point, then a drop, even a significant drop of shock wave intensity, is observed in the second focal point which has been positioned on or in the kidney stone. This means that the kidney stone will not, or at best, be insignificantly damaged or comminuted.